This is an application for support of core facilities in the Reproductive Biology and Behavior unit, Oregon Regional Primate Research Center, Beaverton. This unit comprises 19 members with multidisciplinary approaches to the study of primate reproduction. Areas of active research include: neuroendocrine events influencing the hypophyseal-gonadal axis; steroid hormone mechanisms in the brain and reproductive tract; control of sperm motility; immunoreproductive pathophysiology; neural and endocrine changes during aging; and endocrine physiology of the menstrual cycle and pregnancy. Support is requested for the following core laboratories (a) radioimmunoassay and bioassay, (b) morphology, (c) cell culture and monoclonal antibodies, and (d) administration. The existence of these facilities will enhance collaboration among members of the unit and prevent unnecessary duplication.